One mistake I DONT regret: a NaruHina story
by tailedfox225
Summary: Naruto runs into Hinata and changes their relationship forever. Fluff story! discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Setting is team 7 in Forrest, the story changes preserve of Naruto and Hinata every once in a while. Sasake lost to Naruto and they got rid of the seal, I know that leads everything else in different ways but I didn't like it that much.

**BOLD ** Nine tails talking

_italics_ thought

By the way I'm sorry for the terrible spelling in this but don't blame me, blame my writing disability (which spelling and grammar is part of) and also a beta reader would be nice, or just tell me the mistakes i have made. This is my first story so GIVE ME A BREAK.

Anyway on with the story!

"My hands were sweating, it is amazing that I could grip my sword as it was. If I held it any tighter the sword would fly out my hands. My situation was grim, the battlefield was bloody, bodies everywhere. As I looked around I couldn't tell that this use to be a Forrest. I looked left and right seeing what was left of my comrades, hardly any of them left. We were the last stand of our village, any forces left of our village that wasn't here was defending the last of the civilians. We only have about a handful ninjas left, same for our enemy. Most of our medical ninja was at the village healing the civilians. We only had one out here that is still alive. He was beyond busy, there was at least 50 wounded. But that was not the least of my problem. In an instant 50 ninjas came from no where..."

"Why are we reading this Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto interrupted.

Kakashi rolled his free eye, when answered," Because history is a boundless source of ideas for jutsu. Plus its nice to know what you are defending history so you know what you fighting for and to protect." After answering Kakashi could already tell Naruto was thinking, either he's going to run for it, or want more so he can try to create another jutsu...

"This is getting boring...I'm out of here" Naruto says. He gets up and is about to dart away and says, "Hey Sakura-chan wanta to go anywhere but here...like on a date or something" Naruto blushes as he finishes what he said.

"No, Baka. Hey Sasuke -kun,(She blushes) do you want to go on, well you know...(she trails off)" said Sakura.

"Whatever" Sasuke says coldly. He gets up and starts to walk up to Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke dart out into the Forrest in the direction of the village. Sakura is obviously heart crushed yet again so she stays to listen to the rest of the story that Kakashi was finishing.

As Naruto and Sasuke approach the village, jumping tree to tree, Sasake starts to trail off from Naruto.

"Hey where are you going?" Naruto says.

"Whatever Dobe, see you tomorrow" Sasuke says coldly to Naruto; when disappeared.

"I hate it when he does that" Naruto mumbled.

Naruto starts to walk instead of jumping tree to tree, as he nears the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata is at the Hyuuga compond walking in a hallway

_Lets see, I have competed training today with father_

Hinata was walking and thinking at the same time, and had her head down staring at the floor. When, to her out of now where BAM! She hits a wall.

_Oops, I need to pay attention more._ She put her head up after her little incident and turned from the wall to another hallway. After a few minutes she reached the entrance of her house. Her stomach made a loud noise, she realized that she hadn't had anything to eat since dinner last night.

_Hhmmmm...maybe theres something in town thats better than we have here._

She walks out of the Hyuuga compound and heads to town.

Half-hour later Hinata is walking out of a building near Ichiraku reman shop.

_Hmmm...reman...Naruto-kun is so...obsessed with it. Maybe I should tr..._

As Hinata is thinking about lunch, Naruto is seen in the distance. He's quickly coming closer and closer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, REMAN!!_

Naruto kept thinking as he ran toward Ichiraku reman shop

In the constant thought of reman naruto failed to notice a curtain blue haired kunoichi in the middle of thinking.

BAM! Both naruto and Hinata fall over on to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Naruto and hinata are stunned from what, to both of them, seemed to come out from the blue.

Hinata is the first to come back to reality, She noticed a sudden weight on her. She opened her eyes to see what happened and then she saw him. Naruto... She is instantly blushes after see realizes Naruto is on her.

(Hinata's brain computer form) _processing...Naruto on...me!...error!...Error!!!...what do I do?..._

As Hinata is processing what is happening to her, she soon realizes that naruto is out cold,

"Teddy bear" Hinata hears from Naruto. _"Huh-no"_ Hinata thinks. Naruto starts to give Hinata a bear hug (A/n no pun intended). Hinata is blushing up a deeper red now, and her eyes have the anime style swills on her.

(Hinata's brain computer form again) _processing...Naruto...hugging...me!...error!...error!!!_

"Nightty night bear", Naruto says in a sweet tone while making kissy face.

Then Naruto starts getting closer and closer till. Naruto opens up his eyes obviously waking up.

His face is inches away from Hinata's face. while Hinata just developed a new shade of deep dark red.

(Hinata's brain computer form) _processing...Naruto almost...kissing me...error!...Error!!!_

"AAAAAAhhhhhh, H-Hi Hin-Hinata-ch-chan-an" Naruto stuttered, only realizing one third of what has happened.

(Hinata's brain computer form) _processing...Naruto...called me...Hinata,...CHAN!!!!!...and is stuttering!!...while talking to me...me!!!...overload...overload!!!_

Hinata obvious overwhelmed of odd events that just unfolded, faints but keeps her new shade of red on her face.

Naruto is also overwhelmed and has the same shade of red on his face as Hinata's.

"You better see to it she's okay Naruto." says Teuchi (The Ramen shop owner)

"yeah I better, I'll see you later old man!" Naruto says while giving his big fox grin and scratching the back of his head.

Naruto gets up and sweeps off the dirt off of his orange jump suit. Looks at Hinata.

_Oops, i should have looked where i was going_. Naruto thinks.

Naruto, already next to Hinata, bends down and picks up Hinata bridal style.

"Awwwwwwwwwww how sweet!" says Ayame (The daughter of Teuchi) while getting googly eyed.

Naruto seeing that he's blushing already, his whole face turns red. He quickly darts down the street and at the same time makes sure Hinata is not slipping from the speed he was going.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto eventually gets to his apartment, and sets Hinata down (on the wall not the floor!). Unlocks the door and opens it. He lifts up Hinata again, walks in his not so clean apartment.

Naruto sets Hinata on his bed, seeing that thats one of the only pieces of Furniture in his "house".

**YOU SHOULD BITE HER ON THE NECK TO CLAIM HER YOURS BEFORE ANYONE ELSE CLAIMS HER**

_HEY! I don't fell that way about Hin-chan, why would i do that to her she's my friend, a fellow ninja, a cute..._

naruto pauses, and lays on his bed next to Hinata

_Wait where did cute come from... I don't fell that way about Hin-chan!, wait Hin-chan where did that come from?_

Hinata stirrers as she lays on Naruto's bed, and then hugs him.

"Crap, why does she have to do this when shes asleep and do it so cutely!!" Naruto says quietly

Naruto tries to get out of the bear hug Hinata she giving him, and fails to do so. "yawn!!" _man I'm so tried may as well I'm not getting out of this anytime soon._

He fells asleep as soon as he closes his eyes.

A few hours later, late day (3 pm(ish))

Naruto and hinata are not just lying in bed with each other anymore, they are entangled into each other like a knot.

Naurto is the first to wake up, noticing the knot he ended up being in.

_Crap, I hope no one came by and walked in on us like this, I forgot to lock the door. (Naruto is mentally scratching the back of his head and giving his fox grin)_

**YOU BAKA, MATE WITH HER ALREADY SHE OBVIOUSLY LIKES YOU**

_"Shut up already or I'll make the cage your in smaller"_

**YOU CANNOT DO THAT TO '****_THE_ NINE TAILED FOX', BESIDES I'LL JUST STOP GIVING YOU 'MY' CHAKRA**.

_"Kuso! you know I can just take it from you already, its like taking candy from a baby"_

**YEAH A NINE TAILED, EONS OLD FOX-BABY**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto was bickering with the nine tails, he doesn't notice Hinata wake up.

Hinata wakes up, but doesn't move her body except for her eyes so she could she what or who's on her.

_"Naruto-kun, was what just happened real or a dream? Is this a dream or is it real?"_ Hinata asked herself.

Hinata blushes at the sight of her and Naruto, sleeping with each other, entangled. She stares into Naruto, noting that he's awake. He's giving her a blank look but looking into his eyes she could see everything she wasn't, everything she wanted, all of that was her Naruto-kun. A blue void, thats what she would describe his eyes as. If you didn't know whats wrong with him or just wanted to know how he was felling you just need to look into his blue-voided-eyes. Even when he had his big fox like grin on you could look into his eyes and see all the pain he has suffered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, after tried of yelling at a thing inside of him of life decided to go back to the real world.

The only thing he saw was Hinata, nothing else was there when he looked at her. He stared into her eyes. Her pale lavender eyes. When he looked into them he could see parts of himself in her, and most of all all the pain shes been though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto-kun" Hinata quietly said.

"Hin-Hin-ata-ata-ch-chan!" Naruto loudly stuttered.

"What?" Hinata asked

"I aaa, you aaa, got-yo-your hand on my-" Naruto stuttered

"Meep!!" Hinata squeaked. As she realized that her hand has somewhere her hand SHOULDN'T be (A/N just fill in the blank). She quickly pulled away her hand from "that spot". She started to blush up another storm.

"Iamsoooosorrynaruto-kunididn'tmeantorunintoyouthantouchyou...there!" Hinata quickly said.

"Huh? say that a lot slower" naruto said confused.

"I said I am soooo sorry naruto-kun I didn't mean to run into you than touch you...there!" Hinata said a lot slower.

"Its okay Hin-chan" Naruto said, than bear hugs her.

"y-you-ou-ca-call-ed-ed-m-me-H-Hin-ch-chan-n?" Hinata stuttered more than she ever did that day.

"Yeah?" Naruto said questioning himself too.

THUD! Hinata fainted yet again.

"CRAP!" Naruto yelled.

I am not sure if I should contuie or not but the review will give me the results

Update! (below)

I would like to thank all who has told me of my mistakes and errors. I would also like to thank the people who reviewed and said it was good, that means a lot to me, a curent Naruto-anime-nerd-locked-in-his-room-24/7(Only school is in my way). I should have a new chapter in about a half a week to a week, I didn't really plan on making more chapters but I will as long as my creative mind has its "spark", and the reviews give me the "wood" (will and encouragement) to make the fire (story).


	2. Chapter 2

Tailedfox225 back, have the second chapter up, lol since your reading this you sorta already know. If anyone has a facebook theres a group called** NaruHina Appreciation Society **please join, its not big needs to get bigger. There is also a site, http://community. which is a good essay sort of page that talks about the NaruHina thing, even the creator of Naruto before hand thought of NaruHina!

Anyway back to our story!

**BOLD ** Nine tails talking

_italics_ thought

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan? HIN-CHAN?" Naruto says, each time saying it louder and after saying her name he shakes her.

_Damn she's out cold, again! What should I do? Ahhh...I could ask Kakashi-Sensei. Or not he would probably want to do something perverted. I guess she can stay, the night if she's out cold that long._

**Than you will mate with her?** Asked the Kyuubi.

_NO!!! You Erro-Fox!!!!!!_

Naruto is still entangled with Hinata seeing that she fainted, Naruto can't really do anything.

_I guess I will wait till morning to get myself out of this._

As Naruto competes that thought he instantly falls back asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke are walking away from the Hokage's tower. Sakura is in her pissed at Naruto mode.

"That baka!, he knew we were going to meet the Hokage at six!!!!" Sakura rants about Naruto.

"Whatever, that dobe. Of all things to miss, a mission briefing?" Sasuke mumbeled.

"Lets go find that baka and give a piece of your mind to him! Now we can't go on the mission tomarrow!" Sakura yells at Sasuke.

"For once that sounds like a good idea." Said Kakashi.

Both Sasuke and Sakura jump. Then Sakura yells,"Where the hell did you come from?!"

"I heard you from the Hokage's tower. I thought something was borthering you." Kakashi said in his mono-tone.

"We were about to search for Naruto and beat the crap out of him." Sakura says.

"Well okay, just don't send him to the hospital for TWO days okay?" Kakashi said in his mono-tone again.

"Fine" Sakura says while rolling her eyes.

Kakashi makes a one hand sign and poofs away.

"Lets go Naruto-hunting" Sakura says with a evil face and as she drags Sasuke with her.

"What a drag" Sasuke says under his breath. (A/N I like how the nubbed changed "How troublesome" to "What a drag" and just had to menon it)

After 10 minutes Sasuke and Sakura end up at Naruto's apartment.

"We have looked everywhere but here, this has to be where he is." Sakura says.

"Whatever, just open the door so I can kick his soon-to-be-sorry-ass" Sasuke says coldly.

Sakura opens the door and they both walk in.

"what the..." Sasuke cuts off.

"Awwwwww THATS SO CUTE!" Sakura says googly eyed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto's POV)

"Awwwwww THATS SO CUTE!" Naruto hears.

_Crap, the briefing, they must of went looking for me _Naruto thought.

(During their sleeping Naruto and Hinata both started to hug each other)

Naruto opened one of his eyes and saw Sasuke and Sakura at his door. Then Naruto felt movement from Hinata.

Naruto gets up (not stands up, he is still siting on the bed now.) Hinata follows Naruto so they are hugging each other still.

CLICK! Naruto hears from Sakura's direction. Naruto looks and Sakura has a camera in her hand.

"Its ironic I thought that getting this thing today was a waste of money, I was wrong" Sakura said with happly.

"Lets go copy that picture, flood the town with it. To get revenge from Naruto" Sasuke said in a snickering voice, while grinning. (A/N Thats possible? Sasuke smiling?!)

"Okay!" Sakura says in a heartbeat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hinata's POV)

"Awwwwww THATS SO CUTE!" Hinata hears.

_What? Huh? Naruto-kun?_

Hinata opens her eyes to hear a click and then gets blinded. _My eyes!_

_What __they__ doing there? More inportantly what am I doing here? Wait...I'm-Hugging-Naruto-and-someone-taking-a-picture!!!!!_

"Its ironic I thought that getting this thing today was a waste of money, I was wrong" Sakura said with happly.

"Lets go copy that picture, flood the town with it. To get revenge from Naruto" Sasuke said in a snickering voice, while grinning.

"Okay!" Sakura says in a heartbeat.

They both leave in a flash.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata starts to blush in her new shade of red in the realizion that shes still hugging Naruto.

Hinata looks at Naruto (which he is looking at her)"N-N-Na-Na-ar-ar-ut-ut-to-to-k-k-k-un?" Hinata stutteres in a whisper.

"Hi-Hi-na-na-ta-ta-cha-chan?" Naruto studdered slower and rather loudly.

Hinata starts to play with her middle fingers, starting to go back to her habits.

"...You c-can c-call m-me Hi-Hin-ch-chan i-if y-you l-like." Hinata stuttered

"Y-yeah th-thanks H-Hin-ch-chan" Naruto stuttered back.

"Na-Na-ar-ar-ut-ut-o-k-kun?" Hinata stuttered

"H-Hai?" Naruto studdered back.

"Ineedtogobacktothehyuugacompondormyfatherwillbefurousatmeforbeinglatefordinner!" Hinata said very quickly.

"Huh?" Naruto said in confusion.

"I need to go back to the hyuuga compond or my father will be furous at me for being late for dinner!" Hinata said slowly.

"Okay?" Naruto said still in his confused state.

"I-I-I-L-like th-this hu-hug i-in a-all b-but I can't g-get o-out o-of y-you-r a-arms" Hinata stutteredand blushed more.

"Oh...goman...H-Hin-ch-chan..." Naruto said still in his confused state. Than he lets go. She starts to walk to the door then pauses.

"Goman...Na-Naruto-k-kun...(Hinata bows down)" Hinata said with disapointment

"You don't need to be sorry about anything H-Hin-chan, see you tomarrow. Kay?

"To-To-ma-ma-r-r-r-r-ow-ow???" Hinata asks.

"Hai!" Naruto says with confindnce.

**THUD **Hinata faints once again. (A/N poor Hinata)

"Shit! not again!!!!" Naruto yells out.

Sorry for having this so short but the next chapter will be longer and develop Naruto and Hinata's relationship, not just based off awkward moments. (Althought thats the funnest to write)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so pumped!!! The play at my school is over! I had to turn half a house that has on a turn-tabel, with only 3 other poeple! That house was heavy, anyway...I would like to thank the reviewers so far the reviews have all been all good, so far. So I pormise that I will still write this out till my brain is more shrivled than a rasin. Back to the story :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hin-chan, Hin-chan! Wake up, what did I do wrong this time? Wake up!" Naruto said with worry.

_I should just take her to her house, secretly so no one gets the wrong idea._

Naruto after thinking that picks up Hinata bridlal style agian. Than walks outside of his apartment. He jumps roof to roof, trying to be as quiet as possilbe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kakashi's POV)

Kakashi is on a rooftop, reading his Makeout Paradise book. Then he hears a ninja coming at a very fast rate.

ZOOOMMM!! The silver hair ninja is pratically swept away from the speed of the ninja. After he recovers he sees a orange blur, with a body in his arms?

Kakashi is curiose what Naruto is doing with a body so he darts away fast, after of course getting back his book.

He soon is at Naruto's side and yells out,"HEY BAKA! YEAH NARUTO WHY ARE YOU GOING SO FAST, WITH A BODY!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY BAKA! YEAH NARUTO WHY ARE YOU GOING SO FAST, WITH A BODY!!!!!" Naruto hears.

"BAKA!!!!!! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S LATE VERY DAY TO EVERYTHING!!!!! And shhhh Hinata' is sleeping" He says loudly and angerly till the end.

"Fine but you have a LOT exspending to do tomarrow."

Naruto rolls his eyes when says,"Fine but try when NOT to be late. By the way wheres the hyuuga compond ?" Kakashi points west.

Kakashi stops at the next roof. While Naruto is still goes towards where Kakashi was pointing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto is at the front gate of the hyuuga compond, he already tried to get in from the roof. He ran into a invisable bearire, head first.

"HALT WHO GOES THERE?" A huge hyuuga gaurd said.

"For people with those 'all seeing eyes' you are sure blind."

The hyuuga gaurd gives no responce...

"Okay...I'll just be going in than..." naruto says while going in. But then BOOM! An axe come out of no where, lands hardly an inchs away from Naruto toes.

"What was that for?!"

"You didn't say who you were". The hyuuga gaurd said stuipidly.

"Fine, Uzumaki Naruto, the Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja of Konoha." He said in one breath.

"You of all poeple are not aloud in, wait whos in your arms?" The hyuuga gaurd asked

"Hinata why?"

"...Hiashi you better come here" the gaurd whistpers into a radio in his ear.

"Why?" Answered Hiashi through the radio.

"You better just come here, you'll flip"

"I want to flip?" Hiashi asked stuipidly.

"Just come here, you'll get to kick someone's ass!"

"Ohh!" Hiashi said stuipidly

Hiashi quickly darted to the main gate.

"What is the thing that i get to kick the ass...HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGTER, HAIRESS OF THE HYUUGA!"

"I aahh...(Naruto starts to anime sweat all over his face)...You see..."

Hiashi pulls out an axe bigger than Naruto. Who is now running at the stight of the axe

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAUGHTER SNACHING BAKA!"

"I HAS RETURNING HER HOME"

"WELL THAN LET ME HAND YOU THE REWARD!!!!!!!"

"NO THANKS ILL JUST BEING GOING NOW!"

Naruto darts around the hyuuga compond till he gets to the main gate. He rans in and drops off poor Hinata in her clearly labeled room "Hinata's room".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata is now in her on her bed and Naruto is stting at the edge.

"Hin-chan..." Naruto whispers.

"..." Hinata is still unconchous

Naruto bends down to kiss her (On the cheak). Inches from from her cheak. Hinata wakes up. Seeing shes inchs away from Naruto instantly blushes red, and moves her head an inch away so their lips would meet. Then they kissed.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N?" Hinata tries to say while kissing Naruto.

Naruto stops the kiss, blushs at the sight of Hinata (A/N since they just kissed!). Then says "Hai?"

"Y-you b-b-better r-r-run N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun, l-l-look behind you." Hinata studdered and pointed behind Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto said then looked. Seeing a red blind furly that is Hiashi.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiashi said so loudly the Hokage woke up in her office. (then punched the nearest object which happend to be a curtain pervy-sages gut.)

"I aahh...(Naruto starts to anime sweat all over his face and starts to shake his hands)...You see..."

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE!!!!!" Hiashi screamed and swung his axe. And it landed inches away from Naruto's foot.

"FATHER!!" Hinata bearly screamed with her little voice.

Hiashi looks at Hinata

"He didn't do anything to me at all, he was just doing to the right thing in bringing me here." Hinata bearly said.

"Fine but don't let me catch with her again! Or I'll kill you in cold blood!"Hiashi said in his normal tone. As he walks out he adds, "NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"

Naruto trys to jump though Hinata's window but gets stopped by the forgotten bearire. "Ouch!" As Naruto falls unconchous.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yells out as Naruto falls to the ground.

(A/N I don't know why but I like ending the chapters with someone going unconchous)


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I didn't even think this was possible, written a story each day, (or every other). Like I keep saying I would like to thank the reviews, thats what is keeping my moral. I don't know why my mind keeps making me end the chapters with someone fainting, but I swear I'll try not to end them like that anymore. Oh yeah please no chain letters, I'm amazed that I got a chain letter from 1987 but I don't really believe the shit they put in there. If you really believe those things just do that in you tube. Whatever...

And I would like to thank the author of Two Halves, thanks to you now I'm addicted to Naruto even more by Fanfic.

Back to the story :) !

(Hinata's POV)

Hinata couldn't believe what has happened today, first she runs into her love Naruto, than wakes up to be hugging him, then wakes up again to be KISSING him. But now he's unconscious in her room, and she doesn't really now how to take it.

_If I took Naruto-kun outside now, father may see him. If I keep him father may come in and then see him. If I wait till night then maybe the guard will fall asleep again. Yeah I guess that will work._

_Now what to do with Naruto-Kun...Maybe I could...NO bad Hinata, no bad thoughts! I'll see if he's okay first..._

Hinata gets off her bed then walks to Naruto, who is still on the ground. His right leg is twitching. Hinata blushes as she looks at Naruto. The visible parts of Naruto looked fine, _Although you never know when he has an injury under that jumpsuit. No bad Hinata!_ The only thing visible that was hurt was a rather large bump in the middle of his forehead.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata says as she makes a hand sign. Then her hands turn green, she uses basic healing technique she learned from Kurenai. Soon his bump was only a black and blue color in his skin. Then it slowly disappears in front of Hinata. Before she even used her technique.

_Wait the colors should of at least stayed for a few days. I know he was quick to get back on his feet but, only in ten seconds he was healed of something that would take a few days._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to normal POV)

_Huh?...What...happened..."_Hin-chan! Wheres Hin-chan!!!_" _Naruto quickly panics, sitting up.

"I-I'm right here N-Naruto-Kun, By the way why do you call me Hin-chan?" Hinata said with confidence.

"I like yo...I mean I like that nickname for you, do you like it?" Naruto said while both blushed at the first slip up.

"Y-Yeah I-I was just wonder-ing" Hinata said while twiddling her fingers.

_(Hinata): Stop twiddling my fingers, Naruto-kun already thinks I weird!_

_(Naruto):Man, she's cute when she that..._(Naruto starts to drool)

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun, your drooling onto your jumpsuit..." Hinata said almost without stuttering while she was half giggling.

"Oh...oops...(takes arm and wipes it on arm)...man your kawaii when you stutter..." Naruto thought out loud.

"..." Hinata doesn't say anything she just twiddling her fingers then thinks.

_He called...me...KAWAII!!!!...OMG...WHAT DO I DO..._

_(Naruto) oops did I just think out loud? ...Crap!_

There's a very awkward silence for about a minute, both are absorbing what has happened in less than a day.

"I...aahh...need to go Hin-chan...I'll see you tomorrow...kay?" Naruto says to break the silence

"Y-Yeah Naruto-kun, s-see you tomorrow..." Hinata responses slowly.

Naruto gets up and almost jumps out the window again, but at the last second before jumping he remembers what happened last time.

"Hehehe oh yeah" Naruto says while giving Hinata his fox grin and scratching his head. Then he darts out the hyuuga compond dogging all of the guards.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hinata's POV)

"Y-Yeah Naruto-kun, s-see you tomorrow..." Hinata responses slowly to Naruto.

She noticed that Naruto was about to jump though the window again, she was tried to yell out to her Naruto-kun but nothing would come out of her mouth.

But at the last second before jumping Naruto seems remembers what happened last time.

"Hehehe oh yeah" Naruto says while giving Hinata his fox grin and scratching his head.

_He's so kawii when he smiles_ Hinata thinks while she drools mentally.

Naruto darts out the door, the door mysteriously closes closed slowly.

_OMG I have to write this in my dairy or I'll just die right here and now! _Hinata thinks.

Hinata gets up rather slowly, thinking about what just unfolded upon her in half a day. She walks up to her bed which is in plain view of both her door and window. She then reaches under her pillow and grabs a small purple and orange bordered book. She then opens it up, to her book marked page and then furiously writes her heart out. After ten minutes of writing her day down she was done.

"Naruto-kun" She whispered as she falls down on to her pillow, drifting towards dream land.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal POV)

"Feew" Naruto says while sweeping his forehead. Naruto is standing outside of his apartment.

"Man, what a day today has been." Naruto said while fiddling for his keys in his pocket.

"Ah here you are" Naruto says

"No wonder why that slipped out back there, I talk to myself all the time!" Naruto says while putting the right key in.

**LIKE NOW BAKA?**

"Yeah like now...hey wait a minute...you tricked me!" Naruto yelled while walking into his apartment.

**LIKE ITS THAT HARD** (The Nine tailed fox said while rolling his eyes.)

"Just shut up already, baka fox." Naruto muttered.

**I HEARD THAT**

"Just shut up already, baka fox." Naruto repeated.

Naruto closes his door, and walks to his bed then dives onto it. Falls asleep instantly.

A/N: See no one is unconscious, they are asleep! by the way, I'm sorry about the last chapter I'm too lazy to edit the document its on then reload it, so sorry, maybe some other time, like next weekend or something.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah! I got my first beta reader!! (Now I just need to find out how it works with a beta reader and I'm set on the spelling and grammar) Like I always keep saying I would like to thank the readers and reviewers. 23 reviews! That means a lot to me, and ironically in real life I'm not this funny, or loud (I'm sort of like Shino). I just got staroffice for my computer, normally i have Microsoft word but i lost the key thing and i don't felt like like for the CD anyway, so i download it for free. Anyway back to the story!!

**BOLD** Nine tails talking

_**BOLD**_Nine tails thinking

_italics_ thought

(The next day)

"YAWN!!!!!!" Naruto says while stretching from sleeping.

_Man what a dream, I dreamed Hin-chan and I kissed. But then again got chased around by Hin-chan's fath...Wait was that real? Yeah that wasn't a dream..._

**TALK ABOUT BEING SLOW ON THE DRAW! **The nine tailed fox yelled out to Naruto.

_HEY! IF I'M SLOW THAN WHY ARE __YOU__ IN ME THAN?_

_**MAN, HE FOR ONCE HE GOT ME THERE **_The nine tailed fox thought.

**SNOORE, (MAKES FAKE SLEEPING NOICES)**

"Stupid Baka-ero-fox" Naruto muttered.

Naruto gets up off his bed, walks up to his "kitchen" part of his one room apartment. He turns on a microwave and three minutes later the door of it pops open and Reman is mysteriously in there fully cooked(A/N That is how much Naruto and Reman pwn). Naruto eats his reman in pretty much one gulp as he does his normal route.

Soon enough Naruto is jumping out of his window, out to the world. Naruto doesn't notice but in the shadows there's yellow eyes giving an evil look at Naruto. But as he leaves he still grow unaware of the presence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pervy sage (AKA the Ero-sage) is the one watching Naruto from the shadows.

"Frogger do you have sight of little fox? over" Jiraiya hears though his radio.

"This is Frogger. That is a firmitve...is White Lightening ready? over" Jiraiya says into his radio.

"White Lightening here...all is a go...dolphin face your at the spotlight"

"Dolphin-face here, wait for little fox, by the way you say over once your done talking over"

"White Lightening here...whatever under"

"HUH??" All of them say at the same time.

"under, over whatever"

"Who came up with these names? Over"

"That would be me, big mouth, over"

"Lets stay focused guys..." Jiraiya says into his radio.

"Little fox is in sight, mission is a go I repeat, mission is a go! Over"

Jiraiya darts away towards where Naruto was going.

Soon you see Naruto and Iruka eating at Ichiraku Ramen bar. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Anko are holding a sign up.

"Naruto, turn around" said Iruka pointing to the the small group.

"Huh???" Naruto said in confusion.

The sign in big letters say," YOU GOT LAID!!! CONGRATES!!!!". At the end of the writing was a bigger version of the picture of Naruto and Hinata hugging each other blushing. Kakashi and Anko are holding up the poles and Jiraiya is waving around those two signs (like in the show the white ones with red writing) and had a thumbs up holding each of them.

"Conrates Naruto" the four teachers said at the same time.

"For...what?" Naruto questioned their ambitions

"You got laid did you?" Anko blurted out.

"No, no I didn't" Naruto said in his defense waving his hands and blushing.

"When why are you blushing huh Naruto?" Jiraiya said loudly.

"Shut up!" Naruto said with embarrassment.

"Ahh...so you did get laid?" Anko teased.

"I don't even know what that means!!!!!" Naruto answered back

"Guys I think we got the wrong information. Right Sakura?" Kakashi says in his mono-tone while reading his book. (A/n And holding the sign to talk about multi-tasking!).

"Crap..." Sakura walks out into the open. "Yeah I guess you got me... although i didn't think they would take the picture so...wierdly. Sorry Naruto.(She bows down)"

"Sakura, guys I would run" Kakashi suggests. As he already half a block away.

"Huh?"

(Naruto is going one tails)

"Shit!!!!!" The rest of the group says while running in every direction. Once everyone is gone Naruto changes back.

"Hehehe I love genjustu. Jounin and one of the Sannin tricked by a Genin level illusion priceless!!: Naruto laughed out loud. "That should keep them occupied for a bit"

"HINATA!!!!!" Hinata hear as she wakes up. She just had "that kind of dream" so she was very happy. She walks out of her room, practically skipping towards the voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SKIPING FOR!!!!!! AND WHAT IS WITH THIS!!!(Hiashi holds up the picture of Naruto and her hugging each other in bed.)." Hiashi says with extreme anger.

"I-I...It was...nothing...WE DIDN"T DO ANYTHING!!" Hinata stuttered than yelled. (A/N hey, it must run in the family lol. AND OMG Hinata yelled!)

Hiashi jumped back a few feet after Hinata yelled at him. He has not expecting any resistance from Hinata, at all.

"I forbid you from that monster..." Hiashi said in a calmer tone. _I need to test if she really loves him or not, its for her own good._

_Its for her own good, its for her own good , its for her own good, its for her own good , its for her own good , its for her own good. _Hiashi kept thinking as he ran from Hinata, his daughter that now had somehow gotten her hands on his ax. She has now been chasing him for about a few minutes. He tried to explain his true intents but every time she interrupted saying "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOW YOU MY ANSWER!!".

After an hour of getting chased, Hiashi finally calmed down Hinata. He told her that what had just happened was a test, to see if she REALLY loved him. She passed with flying colors, and made some colors while she was at it. Luckily no one got hurt, well not no one, only Neji. He was waiting to talk to Hiashi. When Hiashi came out running out of the room, Neji followed only to be run over by a ax wielding Hinata seconds later. Hiashi finally realized that Hinata she becoming more and more like Naruto everyday, a good sign but not when it ends up with an ax wielding Hinata.

After Naruto was done with his reman, he left the Reman stand, for once not full. He knew that he was going to have one hell of a day with everyone he knew.

The rest of the misunderstanding was this...(A/n maybe later I type up all of it)

Kiba and Akamaru tackled him for what "he did to Hinata" and soon after started to bite him. Naruto explained; Kiba and Akamaru left pissed but still felting better.

Team Gai was on a mission so they weren't to be found nor they knew of it. (They left just after the sign thing.)

Team 10 was, Ino yelled at Naruto for getting hasty. And yelled at Shikamaru for being too slow at "getting her". Chouji munched away at his Potatochips agreeing with Ino and Shikamaru. Naruto yelled back the whole time, Shikamaru told his team to stand down, they did. Then Naruto explained the whole thing again.

Tsunade was a different matter. She was on a Naruto hunt the second she found out. Once she had found him she charged at him and punched him to the next century. He flew from the main gates (Thats where team 10 found him) all the way to the top of the Hokage mountain.

And that was only till noon, he still had the rest of the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The radio system was

Frogger------------------------- Jiraiya

White Lightening ---------- Kakashi

Dolphin-face----------------- Iruka

Loud mouth----------------- Anko

Little Fox--------------------- Naruto

By the way i just wanted to create awkwardness with the Anko thing.

By the way the sign thing and the ax wielding Hinata was at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Like keep saying thank you to the reviewers, my work lives on because of your positive attitude. Sorry on not reviewing so much on the weekends, I am bored and so this is something I overlooked as time consuming. Anyway back to the story!...

(Hinata's POV)

Hinata is walking up the stairs to the Hokage mountain, breathing rather fast. She is still angry at her father for the "test" he had put her though.

"Stupid father...says I'm weak...yet he runs when I run at him with a huge ax..." Hinata mutters. Hinata isn't paying that much attention, she is still in blind furry mode.

"Hey Hinata, how is your spirit of youth today!!!!..." Rock Lee says (and comes out of nowhere in front of Hinata).

Hinata not paying attention just runs over Lee, (A/N I don't know if they are at the same height or not but smaller people still can run over bigger people). Lee just starts to slide down the stairs.

"Hinata-chan that's not very nice..." Neji and Ten-Ten say together.

"I thought you were on a mission...Neji" Hinata says in the coldest voice ever (A/N Her first time and its better than Sasukes!)

"We were just done..." Neji says in fear with the OMG face.

"Than I would be going...Oh by the way, give back fathers ax back would you?" Hinata somewhat asked, dropping Hiash's ax onto the stairs.

"Okay sur...ARRRGGGHHH!!!!" Neji yelled at the end as he grabbed the ax, than fell down the stairs.

"You better go get him, Ten-Ten" Hinata says in her cold voice.

"NEJI-KUN!!!" Ten-Ten says while running down the stairs.

Hinata goes to the top uninterrupted after that. Than hears

"Okay who ever thought that telling the Hokage gossip is a baka! Hinata heard Naruto muttered. Hinata walks towards Naruto's voice to see. Naruto in a crater, half of his body is stuck in the ground.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata says while playing with her fingers and blushing.

"Ohh H-Hina-chan I-I didn't see you there" Naruto stutters out of character again.

"What are y-you doing up h-here Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"W-Well the hokage got hold of 'that' picture and and she well punched me from the main gate to up here." Said (for once) nervously.

"Ohh...well okay...I..." Hinata said slowly trying to find something to fill the silence.

"Well Hina-chan, can you help, me you know, out of the ground?" Naurto asked.

"Hai" Hinata said quietly.

Hinata walks over to Naruto's crater, its about a few feet into the ground. She jumps in, then approaches naruto.

"Can you move anything?" Hinata asked.

"From the head to the chest, and my arms are too much into the ground to move." Naruto replies.

"Okay...I get your arms out then you should be able to get out"

After a few minutes of Hinata digging out Naruto's hands she finally is done.

"You should be able to get out now" Hinata says.

Naruto climbs out of his hole. "Thanks Hin-chan!!"

Hinata turns around to go, when...Naruto hugs her from behind.

"I wasn't done thanking you yet."

"I...aa..." Hinata can't reply at all.

_(Naruto) Man so this is what a hug feels..._

_(Hinata) So this is how it feels to be with Naruto..._

_(Both with the final word)...warm_

After a minute of the hug Naruto interrupts

"Hinata...there's that festival tomorrow...w-will y-y-ou go with me?"

"..."

"Hina-chan?"

"Goman...H-HAI!" Hinata forces out of her mouth.

"Hina-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Thanks" Naruto says as he give her a hug again.

_(Hinata) Naruto-kun..._

Sorry for the short chapter but this is the best time to stop for the first date, (i don't really know how I going to do it, its probably going to be the next few chapters.) If someone has an idea on romance please email me / message me for it, I have honestly had no girlfriend, ever. But hey I'm only 15! still got a lot of time to go...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey its me again...Nothing has really happened...anyway on with the story!

_(Last part of the last chapter)_

_"Goman...H-HAI!" Hinata forces out of her mouth._

_"Hina-chan?"_

_"Hai?"_

_"Thanks" Naruto says as he give her a hug again._

_(Hinata) Naruto-kun..._

Hinata couldn't believe herself. She had kissed and hugged her crush...no love, Naruto. In only two days, plus she got asked out! If this was a dream she would want to never wake up.

For Hinata the rest of the day was a blur, the next thing she remembers is walking into bed, sleepy.

_Tomorrow is my first date...with Naruto-kun. _Hinata thinks as she falls asleep.

Also the same could be said about Naruto, most of the day was a blur. In two days he had fallen in love with Hinata. Before to him she was dark and wield, but now she seems loving, caring, listens to his endless babble, and most of all sweet and fragile. He never felt this way for anyone before, ever. As he fell asleep all he was thinking about was Hinata, and how the next day would go.

(The next day)

"Hinata what are you doing?" Hanabi asked her sister

"Looking...for...something...to wear...for...my date...with Naruto-kun" Hinata said while going though her entire closet worth of clothes.

"That one looks nice..." Hanabi answered and pointed to a dress.

"Hai! It looks beautiful!" Hinata said with glee.

"That Naruto is going to be lost in his own thoughts for the whole date after seeing you."

"Thank you Hanabi-chan"

(Naruto is by Kakashi, who is sleeping on a tree, trying to read his "book".)

"Kakashi-Sensei!!!" Naruto yells into Kakashi's ear.

"Hmmmm...what?" Kakashi says in his I don't care voice.

"What...um...do you wear to a date?" Naruto asked while giving his trademark scratch, and smiling.

"A suit?"

"What kind of suit?"

"Just go to Iruka, he still goes on a lot of dates."

"Okay, fine"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah...?"

"Treat Sakura good, don't take her for granted or anything kay?

"Um...I'm not dating Sakura" Naruto said plainly

"Who's the luckily lady then?"

"Hina-chan, I mean, Hinata-chan"

"Well fill in Hinata instead of Sakura for what I said then"

Kakashi poofs away, Naruto still wonders how he does that.

(After Naruto finds Iruka and finds a suit.)

"Thanks for the advice Iruka-sensi!" Naruto yelled and waved.

"Yeah no problem, Naruto" Iruka said to Naruto

"Bye I need to get some "other" stuff for Hina-chan"

"I thought you asked Sakura out?"

"NO Iruka-sensi! I am over her...Hina-chan is a lot nicer and...stuff."

"Okay, good luck to you Naruto..."

"Thanks... Iruka-sensi!"

Naruto walks away, then walks to the Yamanaka flower shop

"Yo-Naruto what up?" Shikamaru says, interrupting his make-out session with Ino.

"Yeah whats up?" Ino asks.

"Nothing...I just need flowers for someone." Naruto said

"Well who's the lucky lady?" Ino asks.

"Hina-chan, I mean Hinata-chan" Naruto says quickly.

"Hinata aye? (Winks) Well I know just the flowers she likes."

"You do?" Naruto's eyes start glittering.

"Yeah, but first you need to agree to one thing." Ino says in a serious voice.

"Yeah what?"

Ino starts strangling Naruto and yells out." DON'T HURT HER IN ANY WAY OR FORM OR ME AND SAKURA WILL MAKE YOU REGRET YOU EVER LAID EYES ON HER!!!"

"..." Naruto is knocked out.

"Nice job Ino-kaku, you knocked him out, how troublesome." Shikamaru says annoyed.

"Nice job? Nice job? I'll show you a nice job! (She pulls out a sword out)" Ino says very angry.

"How troublesome (as he's yes running from Ino with a sword)."Shikamaru says annoyed.

Well This would be a good part to stop...I swear on this story that the date will start next chapter...see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay this is going to be the last part of pre-date and the beginning of the date chapter. Theres going to be links to pics for refrence which are in my bio, links are not visible in storys.

back to the story...

_Shit...shit...shit..._Naruto thought. He only had two hours to get ready. He still needed to find a gift for Hinata ( Iruka suggestion) and he needed to pick up the flowers still, plus he just remembered "where are we going to eat!?"

Naruto was in a panic, he was bolting store to store trying to find the perfect gift for Hinata. Since he didn't really know Hinata before they "ran into each other", he didn't know what to get her.

_Yets see, this is the last store that will let me in. The choices are...This fox-teadybear thing...or this weird cool looking thing. Hmmmm...I think she would like the weird cool looking thing...wait...(remembers theats from verous people about Hinata)...The fox teadybear thing will do._

"I'll buy this fox-doll(?)" Naruto said to the cashier

"Would you like anything else?" the cashier said with no care in it.

"No"

"25"

"25 what?"

"25 bucks, chaching, money!"

"Well sorry" Naruto said sarcastically. (Hands money)

"Thank you, come again."

"Like I will" naruto mutters.

_Okay got my gift, going to Ino's shop right now...Need to go back home and change into the suit...shoot I don't know what Hinata likes to eat...I'll ask her when the time comes_

Naruto walks into Ino's flower shop

"Here to pick up the flowers Ino-chan"

"Since when do you call me chan?" Ino asked.

"Since you know what flowers Hina-chan likes"

(Ino)_Aww he even has a nickname for her already_

"Ahhh...Ino" Naruto says while waving his hands in Ino's face.

"Huh?" Ino says after getting out of spacing out.

"Hina-chan's flowers?"

"Oh...Here they are." Ino says and hand Naruto a assortment of flowers.

"Thank you Ino-chan" Naruto says and grins

"Cash?"

"Oh yeah...(hands Ino money) keep the change!" Naruto runs off.

"Yeah your welcome"

Naruto runs to his apartment, changes than bolts to Hinata's house.

"Hait!" The same huge guard yells out.

"Yeah its just me"

"Oh yeah YOU" the guard rolls his eyes.

(He yets in Naruto)

"Hina-ch(gets cut off)"

Neji and Hanabi are holding his mouth closed. Neji has a kunni knife at Naruto's throat

"You better treat her like the a goddess Naruto." Neji coldly says.

"You better...or we will make sure that the only Naruto in town is the food" Hanabi says colder

"Y-Yeah...I will..." Naruto is lost with words.

"Good" Neji says as he lets go of Naruto.

"Naruto...I may not know you...but treat her way better than what father does to her." Hanabi says.

"Yeah, now where's Hina-chan's room again?"

They point the way he was going.

"Thanks" Naruto says.

Naruto walks off with a bit of uncertainty in his steps.

"Hina-chan?" Naruto says as he knocks on Hinata's door.

No answer

"Hina-chan?"

No answer

"Hina-chan?" Naruto now opens the door looking into it.

(see the link in my bio page for a good pic for whats going to happen)

"..." Hinata is getting ready for her date with Naruto. Her dress is on her bed. Shes combing her hair.

"..." (Naruto is drooling)

"Hold on for 5 minutes and I should be done" Hinata barley said.

"..." Naruto is stunned by Hinata's beauty.

"Ahh Naruto..."

"..."

"Naruto!" Hinata says louder

(She starts shaking him)

"Naruto!"

(Slap's him lightly)

"Huh?" Naruto says as he gets back into the real world.

"I said, Hold on for 5 minutes and I should be done"

"Ohh...I'll be outside than"

"Yeah..." Hinata says

(Hinata's thoughts) _I can't believe Naruto-kun just spaced out because of ME! This is going to be my best day ever!!!!! Well for now..._

_minutes later)_

"Naruto-kun you can come in" Hinata says though the door.

(walks in) "These are for you..." Naruto says while handing Hinata the flowers and fox-teddybear.

"AWWWW!!!! Hinata squeals. The fox (to her) looks like Naruto. She than sniffs the the flowers. "These smell beautiful"

"Nothing is beautiful compared to you...Hina-tenshi"

"..."

"(Runs up to Hinata) Hina-tenshi! Don't faint on me!" Naruto says to a slow collaping Hinata(she in his arms).

"Hai!" Hinata yells. She looks at Naruto, blushing from his earlier comment.

(Second NaruHina link on bio)

" Hina-tenshi, the festival is about to start in an hour. We better go to the ceremony."

"Hai!"

Naruto and Hinata walk out of her room holding hands 

(3rd pic link on bio. Its like that). 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys for the wait but the club I'm in (at school) is very time consuming at times. Plus I just got into bleach. Anyway the festival is about to start to lets get this story back on the road!(...)

_"Nothing is beautiful compared to you...Hina-__t__enshi__"_Kept ringing in Hinata's head

_I cannot believe...he called me an angel...called me beautiful beyond anything else...I can't believe this is happening at all!_

"Hina-tenshi?"

"Hina-tenshi?"

"H-I-N-A-T-E-N-S-H-I?" Naruto kept repeating.

"Huh? What?" Hinata asked after getting getting back to the real world.

"You were spacing out, we're there" Naruto said softly.

"Why are you speaking quiet, where's there?" Hinata asked.

"Hokage tower, the Hokage is giving her speech." Naruto said while pointing up to the Hokage's tower.

"Oh we better listen then" Hinata pointed out.

(Near the end, they were late) "And so we have gathered here to celebrate another anniversary, the day the treaty of the leaf village and the rock village. We honor all the lives that have died and have served for the great ninja war. Now a moment of silence..."

While in the moment of silence, Naruto holds Hinata's hand. After which she blushes lightly.

"Now time to party!" The Hokage said grabbing a bottle of sake out of nowhere.

"HOOOO!!" Everyone at the ceremony said at once.

"What do you want to do now, Hina-tenshi?"

"Mmmm...(stomach rumbles)...I guess eat first, what do you felt like?"

"I felt like I'm a human" Naruto says chuckling. (Hinata laughs)"Whatever you want my hime"

"I guess I could go for some reman" Hinata says sarcastically.

"Hina-tenshi I didn't know you had a funny side...(realizes reman)...lets go! Naruto says. Naruto starts running off to the reman bar with Hinata in one hand slowly dragging behind.

"Yo! Naruto, who's this your girlfriend" The cook says as Naruto and Hinata walk into the reman bar.

"Yeah old man, I guess she is. (Hinata looks at Naruto funny)You got a problem with that?(says to save himself, Hinata is satisfied)" Naruto said with suspicion.

"Ha Ha, Naruto you never change, I was just checking if you were still onto that pink haired one or not."

"Who?"

_(Hinata thoughts) I'm that important already, he forgot Sakura in less than two days!_

_Wow, he just scored brownie points once again._

"Hina-tenshi? Hina-tenshi? Earth to Hina-tenshi!"

"Huh?" Hinata says after getting back to earth.

"You were spacing out again, what do you want?"

"Aahhh...Whatever what you get is fine" Hinata says quietly.

"Cool! Old man, two bowls of beef reman!"

"Kay! Naruto, coming right up for you and your girlfriend!" Teuchi says. (Hinata blushes after the girlfriend comment)

For the three minutes of waiting, there was a awkward silence.

"Here you go Naruto" Teuchi says.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto and Hinata say at the same time.

Naruto starts to chow down, but Hinata quietly says,"So mmm what missions have you done lately?" (To break the silence).

"Tons...(Starts to list off all of them)"

(Ten minutes later, Hinata is still listening to Naruto, while eating)

"And then after we got back from the checkpoint, we found Sakura. Sleeping under a tree by our camp, boy Kakashi-Sensei sure had fun giving her the thousand years of pain."

Hinata started to giggle at the last part he said.

"Man, look at me, I'm so rude, all I have done is talking about me. Do you want to talk at all this evening?"

Teuchi and his daughter stare at Naruto, never in their lives besides saying itadakimasu, have they ever heard Naruto say anything polite.

_(Hinata)More brownie points...hehehehe_

"Umm...no I like listening to you, almost everything in my life is boring or disappointing."

"Umm its okay, I'm here to spice up your life." Naruto says as he leans towards Hinata to hug her.

"Thank y..." Hinata gets cut off as Naruto hugs her.

_(Hinata)I love his hugs he felts so warm..._

_(Naruto) That should make her felt better..._

"Aww...why can't I find a boyfriend as sweat as that" Ayame pouts.

"Maybe because I keep chasing them off hehehehehe" Teuchi mutters.

"What father?"

"Nothing sweetie" (He smiles)

"Naruto-kun? The fireworks are about to start in half an hour. We should hmm go." Hinata says as she breaks the hug.

"Oh, yeah. Here's your money old man!" Naruto zips off with Hinata slowly dragging behind. (Holding hands).

"Here's a good spot" Naruto says as they slow down.

"Here?"

"Yeah, this is at the top of Hokage montain and where I asked you to go to the festival."

"Its perfect...just like you Naruto-kun" Hinata says to Naruto as she rests her head on his shoulder.(purring out Naruto-kun.)

_(Naruto) I love it when she says my name, she partially purrs it out. And man__ how does she know here to rest her head on my shoulder just right._

They both sit down at a tree a few feet from the crater that Naruto made, a day ago.

Most of the fireworks both of them were watching the amazing site. Near the end they ended up looking into each others eyes.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata purred as she rubbed his shoulder a little.

"Hina-tenshi, I love you..."Naruto said in a sweet voice.

"I-I love you too..." Hinata purred.

Their faces slowly got closer; till their lips met. They kissed passionately, for them that seemed hours. But was only a minute, they broke of the kiss for a second for air. Then restarted their passionate kiss. They did this for 30 minutes, way after the fireworks show ended.

(Like I said sorry for the LATE update.)

ps im going on vacation so i don't know if im going to write or not...


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the really really late update, my computer has been crashing in the program i use to write this. So about every time I'm finished with the date it crashes! I going to try to write more tomorrow and the next day to replace the lost reading and writing time.

Ps if someone could put in their review in how to put a break in the story than that would be great.

Back to the story!

"Naruto-kun" Hinata purred while rubbing her head on Naruto's shoulder (just in the right way).

"Hina-tenshi!" Naruto realized it was get really late.

"Naruto-kun?"

"We we need to go...or Hiashi-sama will kill me."

"Yeah...you can call him whatever you want whenever he not around. Kay Naruto-kun?" Hinata said sheepishly.

"Okay...lets take a shortcut!" Naruto blurted out

"Shortcut?" Hinata said confused.

"Don't worry..**.Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled out. The clones form a chain down towards the Hokage tower. 

"Are you sure they would mind?" Hinata said politely (yet kind of stupidly).

"Yeah I'm sure I'm fine with it." Naruto says.

Both giggle a bit, than start walking down the clone chain. During which the whole time they were holding hands, both didn't even notice they were for that matter.

After they get back on solid ground, they walk back silently. Hinata has her head on Naruto's shoulder till they get to her "house". 

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said disappointingly at the fact the date was over.

"Don't worry Hina-tenshi, just because the dates over doesn't mean we leave each other. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto says sweetly. 

_(Hinata's thoughts) Awww...how does he keep coming up with all these sweet things to say._

"Bye" Naruto than simliply says, as he leans over to kiss Hinata.

They slowly start to change the goodbye kiss to a full make-out session. 

"**HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER ON YOUR FIRST DATE!!"**

Naruto and Hinata hear 15 minutes into their make-out session.

"Crap..." Naruto says after breaking up the kiss. (They are at the entrance of the compound). Naruto than jumps up onto the roof of the wall. 

Before he starts to bolt off from a incoming hostile Hiashi (not to mention with his huge freaking ax!) Naruto says," See you tomorrow Hina-tenshi!" (Waves bye too)

Hinata the whole time after the kiss ended is just staring at her love, with a longing gaze in it.

"**GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN AND A NINJA!**" Hiashi says with his maniac voice. 

"NOT when you have that huge freaking ax with you!" Naruto says as he sprints out of sight. 

"Naruto-kun" Hinata quietly says.

_(Naruto's thoughts) Wow, __Hina-tenshi is so...(lost with words to descirbe how he felts) cool...pretty..._

**When are you going to mention little old me to her, you baka! **The fox interrups Naruto thoughts.

_I was getting to that baka-fox!...I guess I'll tell her when the time is right..._

_(Hinata's thoughts) I can't believe that just happened...my life time crush we...dating...(Hinata is also lost with words ever in her head)...I can wait till tomorrow..._

Sorry for a short chapter after a long wait but I'm going to stop here.


	11. Chapter 11

Somebody made a good point in their reviews, please try to ignore any spelling mistakes and or grammar. Its both I have bad spelling and grammar and I'm just too lazy to do anything about it after posting it as a chapter. Sorry guys but I'm have a writers block right now, you know "the wells gone dry" (In my mind). I'm starting to run out of ideas in how to continue this, I have an idea but a lot of you would be pissed at me. (Although it would have HUGE Sequel hinter if I do that). So anyway this would be probably one of the last chapters before I go on (maybe to a different story!)...Sorry (puppy dog eyes).

Anyway back to the story...

Naruto is laying in his bed sleeping and very once in a while rolls to one side then the other. Then, as the sun starts to shine through his window, he rolls too far and falls.

"Oww!" The blond haired ninja wined. Naruto gets up, starts to walk toward the kitchen to do his morning routine. 15 minutes later he's out going into the world with almost everything in check.

Naruto then walks to his teams normal spot for their morning meeting.

Now normally Sakura and Naruto would be there first, just to wait hours on end in silence. Naruto would try to start a conversation, just to be growled at by his pink-haired teammate. (She just isn't a morning person). But today was different, he had something to do!

Naruto finally came up with the best way to kill time, train while having fun! After obsessing over his favorite move, the rasengan, he figured out that he could throw it but not that far. It still need to be maintained by his own chakra. Well soon enough he started to create moves with his new found use of his favorite move. Most of the time however, he just ended up hurting himself. Luckily, Sakura was a good enough healer to patch up the big wounds and the nine tailed fox would just do the rest.

But, today was still different, after watch team Gai. More pacifically Ten-Ten and her never ending weapon attacks, he had the best idea for a move.

**Tajyuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu! **Naruto said, about 100 Naruto clones poof into existence.

**Henge No jutsu! **Almost all hundred clones say. They transform into various ninja throwing weapons.

The remaining Naruto clones start making more clones, and those clones are transforming into more weapons.

Naruto was about to give more orders when...

"Naruto, you baka!" Sakura says as she bashes Naruto in the back of his head.

"Oww...What did I do?" Naruto wined 

"You need to be able to turn your chakra INTO weapons, not clones that appear as weapons!" The pink haired ninja yelled.

"But then we could transform the clones back to their original form to surprise the enemy, if they land behind them." Naruto whined.

"Hmm that is a good idea...we need to ask around if there's a jutsu that can make and transform a clone at the same time." Sakura agreed with Naruto.

(Sakura's thoughts) _This boy really does has potential_

"Okay...but for now we need practice using chakra strings."

(A hour later) Sasuke is at the bridge, just watching the two practice, more pacifically the pink-haired one. (NO I WILL NOT WRITE SAKSASU or whatever its called)

2 hours after Sasukes arrival, their teacher poofs out of thin air on a tree brach near Naruto and Sakura.

"Sorry I'm late but again I got lost on the road of life." The teacher said in a mild tone.

"LAIR!" Naruto and Sakura say together.

"Whatever...look we have been training a lot lately, just take the day off, take the rest of the week off"

"What?" All three of his students say in surprise.

"I'm going on a mission for the rest of the week, besides the mission Naruto got signed up for tomarrow, nothing happening."

"I signed up for a mission tomarrow?" Naruto quest the last part the his teacher said.

(Kakashi's thoughts) _Hook, line and sinker_

"You are that great, I'll go tell the Hokage than." Kakashi says fiendishly.

"...HUH?" Naruto said confused.

"Don't worry just go to the Hokage's office at 9 and you'll be fine." Kakashi says as he poofs into nothingness. 

"Dang it!! How does he do that?" Naruto yells.

After he said that Sakura and Sasuke collapse onto the ground, laughing their asses off.

"What?" Naruto says confused again.

I like what I saw in a different story so I'm going to say it.

You see this button down there?(Pointing down)

Yes that button!

Please press it and review, it as well heal my writers block. And please don't flame about my bad spelling or grammar.

Sorry for the filler but you'll see how this is Naru-Hina related soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, nothing is new...sorry but this is going to be another filler...Don't worry its now going to be Naru-Hina related again...BUT HELLZ YEAH! ALMOST 7000 HITS! BUT ONLY 49 REVIEWS! NOW GO DOWN THERE AND REVIEW ALL OF YOU!(After you read this chapter)

BREAK!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Naruto's alarm goes off, he grunts, then a kunai knife goes through the alarm clock.

BERRRRP! The says as its final word/sound.

"Baka alarm clock" Naruto says as he falls back asleep

(You know you want to do that too)

BREAK!

"SHIT!" Naruto says as he is running through the streets. He was really late and Naruto had woken up to a slug on his head.(Hmm..I wonder who that was from?)

"I'm late!" Naruto said as he bursted through crowds at a time, towards the Hokage tower.

BREAK!

"Where is that baka?" Tsunade said in her "I'm going to kill anything in my way voice"

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama. I'm sure he's...got...a...good reason?" Hinata tried to reason with her.

"Sure(rolls eyes)...and you and him are going to get married." Tsunade said with sarcasm.(Not knowing about her relationship with Naruto).

Hinata turns red by that comment, but as she was about to tell Tsunade about Naruto and her, they heard.

"HEY WATCH IT!"

"Sorry!"

"HEAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Another voice said, probably falling down the stairs.

"Oopps" Naruto says as he opens the door, scratching the back of his head.

"YOUR ALREADY LATE NOW SIT DOWN OR DIE!" Tsunade said in her "I'm going to kill Naruto voice"

"Yessss...obaa-chan"

Ignoring what he just said, Tsunade just continued on what she was going to say.

"Okay this is the mission both of you are going on...**alone**" Tsunade said and emphasized on alone.

"Alone?" The couple said in unison.

"Yeah, no jounin. Just you two"

"Why?"

"Well, there was been rumors of missing nin gang in Sanbu, a small town north of here."

"Why just us?" Naruto questioned his boss

"Well...there is a...love festive in there and well you two...seem...like a perfect couple."

"The perfect cover" Hinata wispered.

"Well you don't have to force us to be one" Naruto said fact-of-factly

"Huh?" Tsunade didn't know how to take that.

"Don't worry I'll use small words now...Me+Hinatacouple." he said teasingly

"When did...how did...whatever" Tsunade said in her formal voice.

"So what do we need to do about the gang?" Naruto than asked.

"Ohh..well kill a few but we just need to find out if the rumors are true or not."

"Okay" went the couple.

"Well what are you waiting for get out and pack!" _And so I can sleep!_ Tsunade yelled.

Naruto and Hinata run out of the office holding hands


	13. Chapter 13

Bobbetter made a good point in his review...but for the reviewers I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to the other 7666 veiwers out there reading(hint hint). I'm am so happy that I'm in 2 CG's, 25 favorites, and 22 alerts. Its makes me feel all tingly inside.(aka feel special...which I am). SO all you 7666 viewers not reviewing...REVIEW!!! I need criticism...not so much to flaming but enough to know how everyone feels on this story. So...

On with the story.

Naruto and Hinata are just getting out of hokage tower, they are still holding hands.

"Naruto-kun" Hinat whispered so only Naruto would hear.

"Yes, Hina-tenshi?" Naruto whispered back sweetly.

"You really meant it when we were a couple right?" Hinata oddly asked.

"Yeah of course Hina-tenshi." Naruto said to her without any doubt.

"What happened to the loud mouthed, hyperactive, dense, ninja I fell in love with?" Hinata asked sarcastically.

"...He got himself a beautiful girlfriend" Naruto said with all of his heart.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she rubbed her head against Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah Hina-tenshi?"

"Thanks" Hinata oddly thanked Naruto. "Also I think we need to pack for the mission..."

"Obaa-chan never did say when we should go did she?"

Hinata thinks for a few seconds when says," No I don't think so."

"When we should pack now and go shouldn't we?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah..." Hinata says with a little dissapointment.

"Ohhh don't be disappointed that I have to leave to pack, I'll be with you almost the whole time." Naruto said sweetly.

"Hai" Hinata sofly said, when started to turn. (Letting go of Naruto's hand also).

"Hina-tenshi? What did you thank me for?" Naruto asked before Hinata left.

"I'll tell you later, while we're traveling." Hinata said seductively. After that Naruto froze in the spot he was in.

_Did she just say something seductively?_

BREAK!

(Hinata's house/compound)

Hinata is walking in a hallway, she sees a maid. She walks up to her and askes,"Where is my father?"

"He's in his study my-lady."

"arigatou" Hinata said as she left.

A few minutes of walking though the maze she calls her house, she knocks on a door.

"Hai?" a males voice goes though the door.

"It's me, daifu(father)."

"Come in." Hiashi said plainly.

Hinata walks in, the room in square. Besides for the door and a few windows, the walls are covered in bookselves. (no duh filled with books). Near the center of the room was a desk, about knee high. (So he could sit down on the floor). 

"Yes what is it Hinata?" Hiashi said coldly.

"Hmmm...we I mean I am going on a mission today. We I mean I don't know how long it is going to take, but we are going to be out of the village while doing so." Hinata quickly said

"And who is we?" Hiashi asked eyeing her.

"Naruto-kun"

"**WHAT? HOW COULD THEY PAIR YOU UP WITH HIM ALONE? HE's AN ANIMAL!!!" **Hiashi yelled out like a manic. 

"Father! Calm down, he wouldn't take advantage of me" Hinata tried to reinsure him.

"Your right...but tell him this. **'IF YOU EVEN TOUCH MY DAUTER IN ANY WAY LIKE THAT PEVERT TEACHER OF YOURS THAN CONSERTER HIMSELF DEAD AS HE GETS BACK!'**" Hiashi yelled

"I will father..." Hinata said as she walked out to pack.

BREAK!

Naruto is at the hyuuga compounds gate again, waiting for Hinata. The hyuuga is watching naruto carefully, seeing what he has done to the hyuuga before.(Yes the same one from the other chapters)

Hinata is walking towards the gate muttering "Baka father" and "Can't wait to get out of here"

"Hi Hina-tenshi!" Naruto says like his younger self.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yells in surpise.

"Hehehehehehe and it looks like I get to say this to him in person." Hiashi says as he comes out of the shadows.

Hinata runs at Naruto and starts to hug him.

"Alright break it off Hinata I need to tell him something. (Hinata backs off of Naruto. And Hiashi goes up to Naruto's ear as if he was going to whisper it to him) **IF YOU EVEN TOUCH MY DAUTER IN ANY WAY LIKE THAT PEVERT TEACHER OF YOURS THAN CONSERTER YOURSELF DEAD WHEN YOU GET BACK!" **Hiashi yelled at Naruto.

"Y-Yes s-sir!" Naruto said like a whimpering dog.

"Your dismissed"

"Come on Hinata we need to go." Naruto said with fear in his voice.

"Hai! Naruto-kun." Hinata answers.

They walk away from the hyuuga compounds gate, Hinata hugs a shivering Naruto.(yes Hinata hugged Naruto, he's rubbing off on Hinata). 

"Huh?" Naruto said a bit startled. 

"Shhh...its okay I'm here for ya" Hinata said to calm Naruto down. Naruto returns the hug, and one thing turns to another and they are about to kiss when. 

"**HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT TO HER!!!! YOUR NOT EVEN OUT OF MY SIGHTS AND YOU ARE ABOUT TO START MAKING OUT!!!! YOUR ONE DEAD NINJA ONCE YOUR MISSION IS OVER!!!!**" Hiashi yells over to Naruto and Hinata. (Yeah they didn't even turn a corner. Smart)

"_Shit_" Naruto mutters as they walk away towards the north gate."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone...sorry about the late update...I have had tons of homework and the play in our school to worry about. Good news 9000 hits in this story!! Plus I'm the student technical director for that play (STD heheheheh). Bad news now I'm going to be distracted even in winter break, and all of January is builds, and practices. So in other words, I may be updating once to twice a week in January. Besides that I'm lazy too. Anyway back to the story!!!

Warning slight lemon alert for little kids, nothing like sex but enough to motion.

Hinata and Naruto have been walking north, to Sanbu. They have been just talking about all of their missions and experiences on the battlefield. Hinata's head was resting on Naruto's shoulder while they held hands.

"So...what were you going to tell me when we started to travel?" Naruto remembered something for once.

"Ohh I thanked you for something and you wonder for what." Hinata stated.

"What would be that something?" Naruto asked playfully.

"Giving me the confidence to fight Neji, and for running into me right before the festival" Hinata said sweetly.

"For running into you?" Naruto repeated, with his eyebrow going up. (He's confused)

"Yeah, if you never ran into me, well we would be a couple now. Plus I don't know how but just by being around you I get more and more confident." Hinata reasoned.

"Now what happened to the shy, timid, "dark", weird girl I came to know and love?" Naruto asked.

"Gee that sounds a little...(puts her free hand on her chin and eyes Naruto)...formillor!" Hinata teased Naruto. "But I would say...(smirks)...I got myself a handsome, strong boyfriend.(rubs her head against Naruto's shoulder a little)"

_(Naruto's thoughts) Man, how does she find the right spot on my shoulder! I just love the way how she knows what to do around me._

After that they were silent for the rest of their walk. Then as they approached a small house, a hawk preaches itself onto Naruto's blond head.

"Hey! My head is not yours to call a nest now get the hel...(Hinata beams her eyes at Naruto, she doesn't like swearing)h...heck off! Naruto says in rage.

"(Giggles with her hand over her mouth) Naruto-kun, I think that hawk is from our village.(Points to the pouch the bird has on its back)." Hinata said.

"(trade mark grin and rubbing the back of his back with his free hand) I knew that." Naruto badly lied.

"You know I can tell when your lying" Hinata stated.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"You always give that huge yet cute grin, and you scratch your back." Hinata said shyly.

"You got me there Hina-Tenshi. But I got two things on you." Naruto stated.

"Whats that?" Hinata asked.

"First when your nevous, you start to studder, your face turns to a cute beet red (she blushes at that part) and start to play with your index fingers. And see(!) your blushing right now." Naruto teased.

"What's the second?" Hinata remembered.

"Thats for me to tell when you least expect it!" Naruto teased. "Now can you get this stupid bird off of me and read whatever the note in it says."

"Okay" Hinata says as she reaches for the bird...her chest rubs against Naruto's face if you know what I mean. After the instant touch of her chest (cough cough Boobs! cough cough), Naruto blushed his deeper-than-possible-red red. Hinata when preaches the hawk on her shoulder, and gets back to holding Naruto's hand and leaning on his shoulder.

"(Giggles with her hand over her mouth) Naruto-kun, why are you all red?" Hinata askes.

"..." Says an unresponsive Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?"

"..."

"Naruto-kun?"

"..."

"NARUTO-KUN!!!???"

"..."

"Wow I have that much of an effect on you huh?" Hinata askes the Naruto zombie.

"...(nods head slightly).."

Hinata looks at Naruto, scans for what may have started his zombie like mood. When as she looks down to the crouch area, something is bulging out. (Yeah slight lemon time). Hinata then recalls her boobs touching something, while she was reaching for the hawk.

"So I made that happen, right?(Points to her boyfriends (cough cough erection! cough cough))" Hinata awkwardly asks.

"..."

"You don't mind that if...(bites her lip)...I "see" my creation?" she asks boldly.

"..." Naruto still goes, like nothing is happening in his mind.

"Okay?(shugs)" Hinata says. She stops walking, so does Naruto. She then goes on her knees near Naruto's crouch. (yes I'm making this VERY awkward, I love awkwardness)

"ZZZIIIIPPPP!!!" Goes Naruto's pants

_(Naruto's brain) Restarting...where's Hina-tenshi?(looks around then down)...OH MY GOD WHAT IS SHE ABOUT TO DO TO ME?_

"AHHHH HINA-TENSHI? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" Naruto said as he back off, with a nose bleed . (the classic nose bleed, person going back on one leg, stuned on whats happening.)

"Just "getting" friendly" Hinata said innocently.

"We have not even been dating for a week yet and you you...want...to...to...do...that?" Naruto had a hard time saying.

(Giggles with her hand over her mouth, with a totally beet red face) Naruto-kun, I think your "little friend" would say other wise."

Naruto looks down, his (cough cough erection! cough cough) is showing though his unzipped pants(and yes he is wearing boxers!). "Ahhh! (Zip!)...When did you get so confident Hina-tenshi?"

"(shugs) you have been rubbing off on me." Hinata says shlyly.

"So what does the note say?" Naruto says as he tries to charge the subject.

"Hmmmm...(reads it) It says that Tsunade-sama was a little quick on the draw, and so the festival that we are going to is going to be a few days aways, so just wait a few days before going into the city." Hinata summed up the letter.

"What do we do before then?" Naruto asked.

"We could...(smiles evilly)...have some **fun**" Hinata said seductively.

"What kind of monster have I created?"

_(Hinata's thoughts) One that's going to be unpredictable, like you. And maybe after a while a sex crazed one, if it comes down to it._

See you guys well, next time I have some free time! I was reading a fac that had a lot of lemon in it...so thats what promted me to make Hinata "more friendly". She's very lonely.(lol)


	15. Sorrygiving up

I'm sorry guys...I have truly ran out of ideas for this...I'm going to go on with my other fic, which really needs to be worked on. Thank you for the 10,000 hits and over 50 reviews. I can't go on with this any more...Sorry

Tailedfox signing off.


End file.
